


You're all killing me...

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Violence, coward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: Orihara Izaya is known for being a bastard, coward, bitch, and many more things. But, what has he done to make them all upset? Was he really that mean to everyone? Suicide, he can choose that option, can't he?





	You're all killing me...

**Author's Note:**

> One shot!!!! Hope you guys love it!

 I never thought about suicide. I just never did. Though, right now is different, I am thinking about it. I never would have thought, that I would have tried to commit suicide. I can't even think straight. Everyone, just...hates me. Not a single soul, loves me...

 Ikebukuro

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

  "Coward." was the first word that Simon had said to me when he found out that I had framed Shizu-chan. That word, had lots of meanings hidden in it. He said it, so disgusted, so full of hate. He had crossed his arms and said that word again. 

  "Coward. You no longer invited to come and eat Sushi. Ever." he had said it himself, I am not a coward, was what I had said. But I knew that deep inside, I was one. 

  The second time was with Namie. She told me I was a bastard. She had said that after I, told Seiji that 'Celty' was actually Harima Mika. He had cried over Celty. Claiming that he didn't like Harima Mika, but couldn't say that he hated her when he saw her face.

  "You bastard!" she had yelled, bags under her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks, face all pale. I just smiled.

  "He would have figured it out anyway." was all I said. Screaming in anger she had punched me, square in the face. After that day, she quit. Not even bothering to ask for her paycheck, she left.

  The third time was when Mairu and Kururi had said that they hated me. I had 'accidently' cut thier barbies hair, ruining her after the sleepover they had at my house. They had insulted me and said that they hated me.

  "Her hair! She's all ruined! I hate you Iza-nii!!!" They had shouted. I just stood their smilling. 

  "It's fun." was all I said. Twirling a pair of scissors in my hand. 

  The fourth time, was when me and Shizu-chan were fighting.

  "Stupid flea! Why can't you stay out of Ikebukuro!? Get out of my sight!" he had yelled. As he threw a vending machine at me. I dodged and did as I was told. I disppeared from his sight. I had thought that, this was the last time I would see him, but I was wrong.

  Two days later...

  I was thinking of suicide. The monster told me to disppear from his sight. So that was what I was about to do. I had my switchbalde in my hand. My wrist slashed with deep scars. I was standing at the top of a building. Ready to end my life. But one thought occured to me. And that was, that I would miss him, Shizuo Heiwajima. I would most likely miss him, because...I had fallen for him. One last wish, and that is, to see him for one last time. So that's what I am going to do. See him one, last, time. 

  I spotted the blonde. He spotted me too. He was already furious. He threw a stop sign at me, I dodged it. 

  "Get out of my sight! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he yelled. If you ask why, I was about to commit suicide, was because of him. Those words hurt me. They actually did. It did hurt. Tears fell to the ground, one by one. The man took off his glasses, and put them in his breast pocket. Wide eyed he asked me.

  "Why are you crying?" I wiped the tears off my face, they still kept coming. I can't stop them. I wish I could stop them. He walked up to me. 

  "I'm sorry Izaya." he hugged me close to him. Wide eyed I let him hug me. All those suicide thoughts, vanished. Disappeared. He is the oerson I love. Only him, only him. I will only let him, be with me. No one else...

  "I'm sorry Shizu-chan..." I whisper. I cry on his shoulder. He lets me stay, not pulling away. 

  "I'm sorry..." I say once again. I close my eyes, now I wish for aomething different. And that is to, be with him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The end!~ Leave kudos and comments and check out my other storys!


End file.
